Cronicas de la Cruz de Plata
by Kartai
Summary: Una joven acólita salva a un Aseisno, sin saber que los Aesir han decidido que ellos llevarán la salvación al reino de Midgard ¡¡RR Please! 1º fic de RO
1. Introducción

_Las Crónicas de la Cruz de plata_

Introducción:

Era una noche de invierno en la cuidad del desierto de Morroc y mientras las calles estaban vacías por el frío y el viento, la taberna estaba llena, pues los hijos del desierto habían ido a celebrar con la gente del pueblo su última victoria contra el faraón al que al fin, luego de 15 años de batalla, habían logrado eliminar. Lamentablemente, también había bajas en su bando, entre ellas sus jefes, quienes se habían enfrentado solos ante el antiguo rey

-Lástima que ellos ya no estén, les encantaban estas celebraciones- dijo una mujer de la ciudad

-Sí, pero ya nunca nos dejarán- dijo un anciano

-Habrá que prepararles una despedida acorde. Todo el pueblo los quería mucho-

-Pero eran una pareja extraña- dijo un niño, provocando la risa de los asesinos y ladrones que estaban cerca

-Si, lo eran- dijo una asesina acariciando la cabeza del niño

-Hey, Randir! Cuenta su historia, para honrar su recuerdo- dijo uno a un anciano que estaba sentado cerca del fogón

Al oír de historia, todos empezaron a agruparse alrededor del fogón esperando que Randir asintiera. Él también era un personaje del pueblo, pues era gran amigo de los jefes del desierto y era respetado por todo el clan, aunque circulaban algunos rumores sobre su pasado, desde que era un Cruzado renegado hasta que era un antiguo amor de la jefa.

Randir sonrió tomando un poco de su cerveza al ver a niños y adultos esperando su respuesta

-Está bien, es una buena historia, pero no me interrumpan, pues es larga y no muy alegre- dijo sacando de entre sus ropas una Flamberge vieja, pero en perfecto estado, y la ponía en sus piernas. Mirando las llamas danzar en la hoja empezó a recordar lo que sabía del principio de la historia, que se remontaba hace 50 años, cuando una pequeña acolita rescató a un asesino desconocido de la persecución


	2. Cap 1: Encuentro y despedida

Capitulo I: Encuentro y despedida

Athiel tomó rápidamente las cosas que le quedaban sobre la mesa y salió al encuentro de su padre que la esperaba en el dintel de la biblioteca de la catedral, lugar donde la pequeña tomaba sus lecciones para poder ingresar a la Orden del Cuervo, los representantes del gran Odín

-Hola Angelito ¿Cómo te fue hoy?- preguntó el sacerdote abrazando a la niña

-Bien padre, hoy ya pude mejorar mi curación- dijo la acolita sonriente

-Te felicito, pero has salido tarde ¿No que tus clases terminan a la puesta de sol?- preguntó el hombre

-Sí, pero me quedé estudiando sobre el desierto- respondió la niña –Pronto el Padre Hinno nos tomará un examen-

-Me alegra que seas aplicada. Vamos, tu madre nos espera y hoy llegaron tus abuelos-

Al oír la noticia, Athiel abrazó a su padre de felicidad, pues sus abuelos eran monjes que se pasaban viajando alrededor de Midgard y siempre traían grandes historias.

La niña tomó de la mano a su padre y ambos salieron de la biblioteca camino a su hogar. Durante el camino, el sacerdote miró de reojo a su pequeña, que hace tres meses había cumplido los 10 años, la edad de entrada al servicio de la Orden. Athiel era menudita para su edad, tenia el pelo café y alegres ojos oscuros que ahora miraban todo con mucha atención, pues iban por una parte de la catedral que ella no conocía.

-Padre, ¿A dónde vamos?- pregunto elevando sus ojos

-Saldremos por otro lado, hemos tenido noticias de intrusos en la catedral y el Obispo nos pidió discreción- le explicó su padre

-Por eso fuiste a buscarme, porque no querías que anduviera sola- dijo la niña algo molesta

-Eres demasiado lista, Athiel. No es que no confíe en ti, pero me siento mas tranquilo si estás conmigo- le dijo su padre arrodillándose para quedar a su nivel- no sabemos que o a quién están buscando los intrusos-

Athiel soltó un suspiro y abrazó a su padre. De repente un guardia llegó corriendo

-Señor, encontramos al intruso- dijo el joven Cruzado cuadrándose

-¿Lo atraparon?- preguntó el sacerdote

-Lo estamos persiguiendo, pero salió de la catedral, señor- dijo el guardia algo avergonzado

-Athiel, escúchame. Quiero que salgas por la puerta que está al final del pasillo y te vayas directo a casa. Avísale a tu madre que yo estaré con la guardia ¿está bien?- dijo el sacerdote a la niña

-Pero padre…- Athiel sólo atinó a abrazar a su padre

-Tranquila Angelito, estaré bien. Ahora vete-

Padre e hija se separaron y Athiel partió corriendo hacia la puerta que le había indicado su padre, por donde salió al cementerio de Prontera. Luego de unos segundos para ubicarse, Athiel partió hacia su casa en el mayor silencio posible y algo asustada.

Al dar vuelta en una esquina, se quedó helada al ver a unos metros la silueta de un hombre que se ocultaba entre las sombras de una casa. No fue necesario mucho para que entendiera que ese hombre era el intruso al que buscaban los guardias de la catedral. En un primer momento pensó en delatarlo, como todos le habían enseñado que debía hacer en una situación así, pero entonces el hombre… no, joven cruzó su mirada con la de Athiel y en ella, Athiel no vio miedo, sino preocupación y resignación, como si él hubiera visto demasiadas cosas a pesar de verse tan joven

Ambos se quedaron mirando unos segundos, cuando los ruidos de una patrulla los devolvieron a la realidad. Se escondieron de nuevo del grupo que pasaba a toda velocidad por la calle. Cuando volvieron a estar solos, Athiel sólo necesitó un momento para decidir que hacer. Con señas, atrajo la atención del joven y le indicó que la siguiera.

A los pocos segundos, un joven vestido con el traje del desierto estaba a su lado. Athiel lo examinó rápidamente y se fijó que tenía una herida bastante fea. Sin hacer ruido sacó de su bolso un frasco lleno de un líquido amarillo y se lo pasó al joven

-Tómeselo, le dará energías para llegar a un escondite- le dijo al ver la desconfianza asomar por el rostro del joven

Cuando lo hizo, Athiel lo tomó de la mano y lo guió por las calles oscuras y vacías de Prontera hasta llegar a una encrucijada. Al otro lado se veía una gran casona aparentemente abandonada hacia mucho tiempo, pero no pudieron cruzar, ya que se escuchaban voces por las cuatro calles

-Por Freya ¿Por qué tenían que escoger este lugar como punto de reunión?- susurró Athiel buscando un refugio con los ojos.

A medida que los minutos pasaban, las voces se acercaban y Athiel empezaba a asustarse cuando un brazo la rodeó por los hombros y la jaló hacia atrás mientras que otra le tapaba la boca

-Shhh, si no haces ruido no nos descubrirán- escuchó Athiel en el viento cuando las manos la soltaron. Claro que no era necesario decírselo, pues con el susto se había paralizado.

Cuatro patrullas se encontraron frente a ellos y a Athiel le dio una punzada de dolor al ver entre la gente a su padre, que parecía muy preocupado

-¿Novedades?- preguntó un Cruzado que parecía a cargo

-Nada, sólo sabemos que es un miembro del clan de los Asesinos y que intentaba entrar en las bóvedas de la biblioteca- dijo un guardia

-Hemos rastreado toda la zona norte de la ciudad, Señor, pero parece haberse desvanecido- dijo el jefe de otra patrulla sin saber que el que buscaban estaba frente a sus narices, literalmente

-Hombre, no seas estúpido. Ese asesino es tan real como nosotros, no pudo haberse desvanecido- dijo el padre de Athiel –Sigan buscando, amplíen el sector a las zonas este y oeste y vigilen todas las entradas-

Todos se cuadraron y salieron en distintas direcciones, mientras que el capitán cruzado y el padre de Athiel conversaban

-¿Qué buscará un asesino en una biblioteca?- preguntó el sacerdote

-Al parecer buscaba información sobre el Ankh de Plata- dijo el Capitán –Eso contenía la bóveda a la que intentaba entrar-

-¿El amuleto perdido de Sorgat? Sólo es una leyenda- dijo el sacerdote –Jamás existió un Ankh con esos poderes-

-Sólo me remito a los hechos, Hykar- dijo en su defensa el Cruzado

-Lo sé, pero estoy nervioso, esa bóveda posee información confidencial sobre la Guerra de las Ruinas-

-Y además tu pequeña hija está sola- agregó el Cruzado

-Athiel, espero que haya llegado a casa-

Instintivamente, Athiel agachó la cabeza avergonzada y no volvió a subir los ojos hasta que el silencio volvió a reinar

-Pequeña…- dijo el joven

-Venga, podrá refugiarse en la casa- dijo Athiel reaccionando

Ambos llegaron al portal de la casa y el joven abrió la entrada en unos momentos. Una vez adentro, Athiel respiro aliviada y el joven dejó escapar un gemido de dolor.

-Déjeme revisarle esa herida- pidió la niña sacando una botellita blanca –Esto impedirá infecciones y acelerará la curación

El joven se tomó la poción blanca mientras Athiel se concentraba en la herida. Luego de orar unos instantes empezó a pasar las manos a escasos centímetros del joven y una luz empezó a rodear la herida cerrándola lentamente. El joven podía ver las gotas de transpiración que empezaron a bajar por la frente de la niña, fruncida por la concentración. Pasaron dos, tres minutos y la niña se apartó exhausta

-No puedo cerrarla más, esta herida estaba fuera de mi conocimiento- dijo sentándose a descansar –Al menos ya no es grave y con una noche de reposo estará bien-

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- preguntó el joven

-¿Perdón?- dijo Athiel confundida

-¿Por qué me protegiste y me curaste?- volvió a preguntar el joven –Eres una acólita y se supone que te enseñaron a delatarnos-

-Sí, me lo enseñaron señor, pero algo me dijo que debía ayudarlo. Llámelo instinto o intuición, como quiera- respondió Athiel sinceramente

-Eres muy pequeña, aún no estás corrompida- dijo el joven examinándola con detención -¿Te das cuenta que yo ahora podría matarte y nadie se enteraría?-

-Sí, lo se, pero eso no quita que lo hubiera ayudado- respondió Athiel algo incómoda

-¿Qué quieres preguntar?- dijo el joven ocultando una sonrisa

-Es sobre el Ankh… he leído sobre él, pero siempre que pregunto me responden que es una leyenda- dijo Athiel algo sonrojada

-Sí, los sacerdotes dicen eso. El Ankh de Plata no es una leyenda, es el amuleto que protegía la Esfinge de Morroc. Hace algunos años alguien la robó y desde entonces hemos tratado de recuperarla, pues nosotros solos no podemos contra el mal de la Esfinge...- le respondió el joven

-La momia del Faraón ¿verdad?- preguntó Athiel

-Sí pequeña-

Athiel se puso de pie y miró al asesino con algo de tristeza

-Debo irme, sino empezarán a sospechar de usted. Le dejaré algunas pociones para mañana. Esta casa ha estado abandonada por años, nadie lo buscará aquí- dijo dando la vuelta para salir

-Espera Athiel- dijo el joven sacando de su capa un brazalete de plata con forma de halcón en vuelo –Acepta esto como agradecimiento y como deuda. Si alguna vez necesitas ayuda en el desierto este brazalete te la conseguirá-

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Athiel –pensé que el clan del desierto no hacía regalos-

-Solo los hacemos a quienes encontramos que se los merecen y tú te lo has ganado. Cuando un asesino contrae una deuda de vida, todo el clan lo hace- respondió el joven

-Muchas gracias, lo tendré en cuenta- dijo Athiel tomando el brazalete y guardándolo en su bolso –Ahora debo irme. Que Odín lo proteja-

-Y que Osiris te cubra con su sombra- respondió el asesino viendo ir a su pequeña salvadora

Athiel salió de la casa en silencio y se dirigió a todo correr hacia una de las salidas del cementerio, ahí buscó un rincón y se acurrucó, esperando a que pasara una patrulla.

Rato después Athiel escuchó la voz de su padre y del Cruzado a cargo acercarse y saliendo de su escondite corrió hacia ellos

-¡Athiel! ¿Qué te pasó hija?- preguntó su padre al verla llegar

-El intruso… me encontró camino a casa y me robó algunas pociones, luego me durmió- le mintió Athiel con un poco de remordimiento,

-¿No estás herida?- le dijo su padre examinándola preocupado, pensando que los ojos bajos y la voz temblorosa eran producto del miedo de su hija

-No, estoy bien, sólo asustada-

-¿Viste como era, pequeña?- preguntó el Cruzado

-Sólo vi sus ojos, estaba cubierto por una capa muy gruesa- respondió Athiel

-Por Odín, se nos escapó de nuevo-

-Vámonos a casa Athiel, ya han sido bastantes emociones- dijo el sacerdote

Esa noche, Athiel tuvo problemas para dormirse, pues conocía la magnitud de lo que había hecho y que si la descubrían pagaría no solo con la expulsión de la orden, sino posiblemente también con prisión por traición, pero de una u otra forma, no podía dejar de pensar en el joven asesino que se refugiaba en la casa abandonada, y rogó a los Aesir para que pudiera llevar a buen termino su misión: Encontrar el Ankh de plata.


	3. Cap 2: Se desata el mal

Capítulo 2: Se desata el mal

Dos años habían pasado desde aquella noche en que Odín quiso que Athiel y el asesino se juntaran y Athiel había guardado celosamente el secreto, pues sabía por su padre, que los hijos del desierto aún se infiltraban cada cierto tiempo en la catedral, buscando incansablemente el legendario amuleto. El brazalete del halcón nunca dejaba su muñeca y cada vez que alguien le preguntaba por el, ella sólo sonreía y callaba, lo que había dado lugar a varios rumores sobre un anónimo pretendiente. Su hermana mayor, Cyra, solía molestarla con eso

-Vamos, Athiel, no tienes que ocultarlo, si es normal que ya los padres están buscando prometida para sus hijos- le dijo una mañana Cyra

-No es eso, Cyra, y lo sabes- le respondió Athiel con una mirada molesta

-Pues no veo otra razón para que ocultes tan celosamente a quien te regaló tan linda joya-

-Sólo fue una muestra de agradecimiento por un favor que hice- dijo Athiel tomando sus libros y marchando pensativa hacia la catedral a sus clases.

Esa mañana, Athiel se había despertado con un extraño presentimiento, y eso le preocupaba, pues no era común en ella. En sus 12 años sólo una vez se había despertado con la misma sensación, y fue cuando su hermano murió en una escaramuza en la ciudad maldita de Glast Helm.

Como todos los días, Athiel se dirigió a la nave principal de la catedral para hacer sus oraciones antes de las clases, pero se asustó mucho al ver que arrodillado frente al altar mayor había un caballero en gravísimo estado. Sin recordar que no debía hacer ruido, corrió hacia el hombre tirando sus libros sobre una banca. El hombre no se percató de ella, sólo miraba fijamente la estatua de Odín y Freya

-¿Señor?- preguntó Athiel con respeto –No debería estar aquí tan grave-

El hombre la miró profundamente y frunció el ceño

-No hay tiempo para mí, busca al obispo y dale esto- dijo sacando de su bolso un pergamino sellado y manchado con sangre –Mi misión acabó-

-Lo haré señor, pero también buscaré a los sanadores- dijo Athiel inclinando la cabeza con los dedos medio e índice de la mano derecha sobre la frente antes de dar media vuela y salir corriendo de nuevo.

Al salir de la capilla se encontró con el padre Hinno, su profesor

-¡Athiel! Sabes que no debes correr en la catedral- la reprendió

-Lo siento señor, pero en la capilla hay un caballero en gravísimo estado y me pidió que entregara esto al obispo- dijo Athiel mostrándole el pergamino

-¡El sello de Thor! Sólo se usa en caso de emergencia- dijo sin poder evitar el asombro – El obispo está en su oficina, ve lo mas rápido que puedas, pequeña. Yo me encargo del caballero-

-Si señor-

Athiel repitió rápidamente el saludo y volvió a echar a correr hacia la otra punta de la catedral, donde estaban las oficinas y habitaciones de los altos cargos de la orden. La oficina del obispo estaba guardada por dos Cruzados de brillante armadura que cruzaron sus espadas para evitarle la pasada

-¿Qué quieres aquí niñita? Vuelve a tus clases- dijo uno con un ligero tono socarrón

-No puedo, traigo un mensaje con el sello de Thor- dijo Athiel sin amedrentarse

-Jajaja… no bromees con eso, pequeña- dijo el otro, pero se calló al ver el sello con el pergamino

-Entra, su Eminencia te recibirá- dijeron ambos dejándola pasar rápidamente

Athiel respiró un par de veces para calmarse y entró en silencio a la gran oficina. Daba al este y ahora estaba llena de la luz del sol. Frente a ella, detrás de un gran escritorio, el Obispo de la Orden leía unas cartas muy concentrado

-¿Eminencia?- preguntó tímidamente Athiel.

El obispo bajó las cartas y la observó con un par de ojos oscuros como carbones y por un momento a Athiel le pareció ver que tenían reflejos rojos

-¿Quién eres?¿Y que haces aquí jovencita?- preguntó con voz suave, pero autoritaria –Acércate-

-Soy Athiel señor y traigo un mensaje con el sello de Thor- dijo llegando al borde del escritorio y poniendo sobre este el pergamino

El obispo lo vio asombrado y lo tomó para abrirlo. Su asombro pasó a la preocupación en un solo momento y se puso pálido

-¿Cómo llegó este mensaje a tus manos, Athiel?- preguntó rápidamente al ver que estaba intacta y el pergamino con manchas de sangre

-Me fue entregado recién por un caballero que estaba en la nave central de la capilla, Eminencia. Estaba en muy mal estado- respondió abrumada por esos ojos

-¿Lo están atendiendo?-

-Eso creo señor. A la salida me encontré con el padre Hinno, mi maestro, que me dijo que él se iba a encargar de su estado-

-Bien, le avisaste a la persona correcta- dijo el obispo sonriéndole -¿puedes hacerme un favor mas?-

-Sí señor, como mande- dijo Athiel

-Lleva esto al heraldo de la Orden y dile que se avise al consejo, lo quiero reunido al medio día- dijo el obispo escribiendo unas palabras en un pergamino y sellándolo –y por favor, no digas a nadie de esto-

-Sí, señor- respondió Athiel asombrada

Athiel saludó otra vez y salió de la oficina antes de echar a correr de nuevo por la catedral mientras su cerebro trabajaba a toda máquina en que habría dicho el mensaje que el obispo se había preocupado tanto y quería al consejo de la Orden reunido en menos de dos horas, pero mas que nada, porqué quería tanto secreto.

Ese día las clases fueron suspendidas por la reunión de emergencia, pero a diferencia de los otros niños que aprovecharon el día para jugar y hacer travesuras, Athiel se dirigió a la biblioteca de la catedral para buscar por enésima vez información acerca del Amuleto, pues por alguna razón presentía que la súbita llamada al consejo tenía que ver con la extraña cruz.

Pasaron algunas horas, cuando entre las páginas de un gran libro Athiel encontró un viejo pergamino al que el tiempo no había dañado mucho, pues aún podía verse la fecha de escritura, que era de 17 años atrás. Asombrada, Athiel sacó el pergamino a la luz para leerlo mejor:

"_Es el fin del octavo mes, llevo seis semanas encerrado en esta tumba y mis fuerzas flaquean, si alguien encuentra esta carta le pido por el gran Osiris, que es justo con sus hijos que continúe mi misión. Mi nombre es Ragabash, miembro del clan de los Asesinos, guardián del Ankh de Plata, la llave de la Esfinge._

_Hace 15 años tomé esta misión voluntariamente y en plenitud de mis facultades. En ese entonces, el Ankh estaba segura bajo el altar del divino Horus, señor del Sol Naciente, mas ahora siento que le he fallado a mi clan, pues hace dos meses que la Llave ha desaparecido de su lugar de reposo. Como guardián, rastreé la pista del ladrón hasta los pisos superiores de la Gran Esfinge, donde la encontré junto al cadáver de un miembro de la Orden del Cuervo, sin embargo y a pesar mío, el Ankh había sido partido en varias partes, teniendo yo en este momento el extremo inferior, que he enviado al refugio de mi clan para que quede a salvo del saqueo._

_El resto de la cruz parece haber sido enviado a Prontera, con motivos que desconozco y que me temo nunca podré saber. Sólo ruego que los Dioses encuentren un alma joven y fuerte para continuar mi búsqueda y salvar a mi clan y al Desierto, pues sin el Ankh los males de la Esfinge empezarán a volver a la vida y saldrán a cobrar venganza por su encierro._

_Pongo mi espíritu a disposición de la Corte de los Muertos, para que me juzguen por mi falta._

_Que los Dioses protejan a quien decida tomar mi lugar, y que le colmen de bendiciones y ayuda._

_Ragabash, Capitán Asesino_

_LV Guardián de la Llave de la Esfinge"_

Athiel dejó caer el pergamino sobre la mesa, acababa de encontrar una prueba de que el Ankh realmente existe y que había sido robado, al parecer, por un sacerdote. Vigilando que nadie la viera, guardó el pergamino en su bolso y salió hacia su casa, pues ya atardecía.

Aunque se quiso guardar secreto sobre el misterioso mensaje, la información se filtró y al día siguiente se sabía en toda Prontera que la cuidad de Morroc estaba en peligro. Esa tarde, se publicó un edicto que invocando a una antigua ley, ordenaba a cada familia que tuviera entre sus miembros a un monje, sacerdote o Cruzado, presentarse en las puertas del Castillo en un plazo de 20 días para hacer un convoy de ayuda que iría hacia Morroc. En la familia de Athiel, que todos eran sacerdotes o monjes, se decidió que iría Cyra, pues Athiel aun era muy joven y sus padres no podían abandonar sus puestos en la Orden, cosa que tenía a Athiel muy inquieta, no porque creyera incapaz a su hermana, sino que sentía que las cosas no iban a salir bien…

No sabía cuan acertado era ese sentimiento…

Tres días antes de que se cumpliera el plazo de partida del convoy, Athiel estaba sentada en el pórtico de su casa, mirando a su padre meditar, cuando el trote rápido y pesado de un Peco Peco la distrajo.

-¡Padre Hykar! ¡Padre Hykar!- dijo un Caballero desmontando rápidamente frente a su casa y llevando en sus brazos el cuerpo de Cyra

-¡Cyra! ¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó Hykar al ver a su hija inconsciente.

-Fue atrapada por una manada de lobos en el Templo del Bosque. Logró salir, pero se desmayó en el pórtico – dijo el Caballero dejando a la sacerdotisa sobre un sillón

-Athiel, llama a los sanadores, rápido- dijo su padre

Athiel salió corriendo de su casa camino a la catedral y antes de una hora estaba con una sanadora de vuelta. Todos estaban afuera de la pieza de Cyra, esperando que saliera

-¿Cómo está?- preguntó la madre al ver salir a la sanadora

-Está bien, Frida. El desmayo fue por el agotamiento. Pero tiene una pierna fracturada y una contusión en el hombro derecho. Deberá guardar por lo menos una semana de reposo- dijo la mujer sonriente

-¿¡Una semana! Pero la caravana parte en 3 días – dijo Hykar

- Entonces tendrá que ir alguien mas, Cyra no debe moverse-

La sanadora salió de la casa dejando a la familia aliviada porque Cyra estaba bien, pero a la vez preocupada. Hykar y su esposa, Frida fueron a la sala de estar con los Abuelos, mientras que Athiel entraba silenciosamente a la pieza de su hermana y se recostaba junto a ella

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?- preguntó Frida a su marido

-Nosotros no podemos abandonar nuestros puestos… - dijo Hykar preocupado

-Y nosotros ya estamos viejos para ir a la guerra- dijo la abuela dejando la solución en el aire

-¡No! Athiel no puede ir ¡Recién tiene 12 años! – dijo Frida retorciendo sus manos

-Sí, pero es aplicada y ha aprendido bien. Confía un poco mas en mi nieta, hija – dijo el abuelo serio

-Aun así, coincido que es demasiado joven… y demasiado curiosa- dijo Hykar –Hablaré con el obispo para tratar de solucionar esto, pero será mejor que hablemos con ella, por si los Aesir quieren que ella nos represente en la batalla-

Hykar salió y no volvió hasta el anochecer, cuando todos estaban a la mesa. Frida y sus padres lo miraron preguntándole, pero sus ojos se nublaron al ver el serio semblante del sacerdote.

-Padre ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué estás tan serio?- preguntó Athiel preocupada

-Angelito, sabes lo que dice el edicto de la Orden ¿verdad?- preguntó Hykar

-Sí, que cada familia debe enviar a un Cruzado, Monje o Sacerdote para formar la caravana de ayuda-

-Cyra iba a ir por nuestra familia, pero como ya no puede… tendrás que ir tú- dijo Frida mirando a su pequeña hija

-¿Yo? Pero… apenas he aprendido las bendiciones de Agilidad y aun me cuesta la teletransportación- replicó Athiel preocupada

-Lo sé hija. Fui a hablar con el obispo para ver si podíamos hacer algo, pero deberás ir- dijo Hykar tomando la mano de Athiel –Sabemos que eres aplicada y que darás lo mejor de ti-

-Si es la voluntad de los Aesir, que así sea. Iré a Morroc junto con la caravana- dijo Athiel decidida

-Mañana pasaremos por la armería de la catedral para que te equipen, así podrás acostumbrarte- dijo su abuelo sonriente.

-Y no creas que te dejaremos sola- aseguró su abuela con un guiño de ojo.

Al día siguiente, Athiel y su abuelo se presentaron en la armería de la catedral, donde Athiel cambió su maza por una cadena, a la que se le puso un baño de plata para mayor efectividad. También cambió su capucha por una capa corta y le dieron un cinturón para llevar pociones. Ese día y el siguiente Athiel pasó entrenando en las cloacas su nueva arma y practicando sus bendiciones de fuerza, agilidad, así como la maldición de lentitud y su teletransportación.

La mañana del día de la partida, estaba la familia reunida en la pieza de Cyra para despedir a la pequeña viajera.

-Hermanita, lamento que te toque ir en mi lugar, pero sé que los Aesir te protegerán. Lleva esto para que te acuerdes de tu hermana- dijo Cyra pasándole un rosario de mano, que Athiel inmediatamente puso en se muñeca izquierda, pues en la derecha llevaba en brazalete. Sus padres le pasaron un bolso con pociones blancas, amarillas y de concentración, mientras que sus abuelos le dieron un par de aros benditos para dar clarividencia.

Hykar acompañó a Athiel hasta la plaza central, donde se estaba preparando la caravana. Se presentaron ante el capitán Cruzado, que se cuadró ante el sacerdote

-¿Señor?- preguntó respetuoso

-Mi hija viene a integrarse a la caravana- dijo Hykar simplemente

-Lo lamento Padre, pero esta es una caravana de guerra, no estamos para cuidar niños- dijo en un tono que Athiel reconoció como desdeño hacia ella

-Conoce el edicto capitán, mi hija tiene tanto derecho a pertenecer a este grupo como cualquiera de ustedes- dijo Hykar con el tono que correspondía al guardián de las bóvedas de la catedral

-Si, señor. Ven niñita- dijo el cruzado enfurecido. Athiel abrazó a su padre y se fue

-¿Señor?- preguntó cuando estuvo al lado del Cruzado

-Ten, tu Peco, si lo puedes montar- dijo pasándole las riendas de un Peco Peco –Escúchame, serás parte de la caravana, pero tu trabajo será vigilar las fogatas y ayudar a los superiores. No eres digna de entrar en una batalla-

El cruzado se fue, dejando a Athiel sola entre los murmullos de las sacerdotisas y con una montura que no sabía como usar

-Disculpa ¿Necesitas ayuda?- preguntó un joven cruzado de armadura azul

-Ehh… si, señor. Mi montura…- dijo Athiel esperando un reto

-Ven, pon tu pie aquí y monta- dijo el cruzado alcanzándole un estribo - Espérame un segundo-

Al rato volvió montado es un Gran Peco y se puso al lado de Athiel

-Los Pecos no son difíciles de manejar. Vamos, ya están partiendo- sacudió un poco las riendas de su montura y partió a paso calmado, seguido por la acólita -¿Cuál es tu nombre pequeña?-

-Athiel, señor. Muchisimas gracias por la ayuda-

-No es nada Athiel, mi nombre es Randir-

Athiel le sonrió algo tímida al joven cruzado y siguieron la caravana hacia Morroc, hacia la guerra.


	4. Cap 3: Desencantos

Capitulo 3: Desencantos

Athiel se sentó al lado de la fogata exhausta, y sacó un par de manzanas mientras acariciaba el pico de su montura que le hacia de respaldo. Ya llevaban una semana de viaje y hace un par de días habían entrado en el desierto de Sorgat, con lo que se avanzaba mas lento porque los Peco peco, aunque rápidos, no eran tan ágiles en la arena.

Y no es que la caravana la tratara mal, eso nunca, todos eran amables con ella, pero le pasaban ordenando como una criadita y siempre era la última en quedar libre y casi sin tiempo para orar y estudiar. Mas encima tenia que vigilar la fogata hasta que empezara a morir, ya había recibido un reto la primera noche por haberse dormido y la fogata había crecido mas de lo esperado. Y no era que podía llegar y desobedecerles, pues los acólitos al entrar en la Orden juran lealtad y obediencia ciega a sus superiores.

-Al menos no estoy sola- susurró sonriendo a su peco que ya estaba dormido mientras mascaba una manzana. –Definitivamente la Orden no es lo que yo me esperaba, todos están demasiado envueltos en su propia gloria, hasta los cruzados-

-¿Todos?- preguntó una voz desde la espalda de Athiel

-Sir Randir, no lo escuché llegar- dijo Athiel poniéndose de pie y sujetando las riendas del Gran Peco del cruzado para que pudiera desmontar -¿Cómo estuvo la ronda?-

-Gracias a Odín estuvo tranquila, gracias por preguntar Athiel. ¿Qué era lo que murmurabas?- preguntó el cruzado sentándose al lado de la acolita

-Que esta caravana hizo que me decepcionara bastante de la Orden del Cuervo. Cuando entré pensaba que eran servidores devotos de los Dioses Padres, portadores de salud y bendiciones. Ahora me da la impresión que sólo lo hacen para ganar gloria y renombre- dijo Athiel cerrando los ojos cansada

-Sí, te entiendo, en la Orden de los Lobos ha pasado algo parecido, pero no siempre ha sido así. Mi padre siempre me contaba que las Órdenes Sagradas eran el baluarte de la justicia de Midgard, pero algo pasó que empezaron a corromperse en forma casi imperceptible- le contó el cruzado sacando de sus alforjas un poco de carne y comiéndosela pensativo – sea lo que sea que pasó, empezó con el final de la Guerra de las Ruinas-

-¿No fue ahí donde el ejército de Midgard peleó con los demonios del Caballero Oscuro?- preguntó Athiel

-Eso es lo que cuenta la historia- respondió Randir –mejor descansa Athiel, desde ahora las jornadas van a ser mas pesadas-

Athiel asintió y luego de mirar por última vez danzar el fuego cerró los ojos abrigada por el plumaje de su montura, que la cubrió con una de sus alas.

Así seguía el viaje, Athiel debía despertarse de las primeras y empezar a ayudar a todo el mundo con sus monturas, luego un viaje de varias horas por el desierto, solamente parando para comer y para hacer las ceremonias del ocaso, y aun entonces siempre vigilante por si se acercaban los lobos del desierto, para terminar al caer la noche en el Oasis mas cercano para pernoctar. Y cada día que pasaba Athiel se sentía un poco más sola, porque solo le hablaban cuando la necesitaban. Las excepciones eran Sir Randir, que conversaba con ella siempre que podía y Lady Ziel, una cruzada recién ingresada en la Orden de los Lobos, que la acompañaba mientras viajaban y le enseñaba cosas sobre las ciudades de Midgard.

Después de 5 días mas de viaje, entraron el los territorios de Phreeoni y de las hermanas Maya, reinas de las hormigas. Esa noche, Athiel se despertó con unos ligeros ruidos de pezuñas, con cuidado se puso de pie y se le erizaron los pelos de la nuca al ver 10 figuras a caballo, figuras que sólo había visto en sus libros: Caballeros del Abismo

-¡Emboscada!- gritó Athiel despertando a todo el campamento y haciendo que las 10 figuras fijaran sus vistas en ella, paralizándola.

Rápidamente los guardias entraron en combate, dando tiempo al resto del campamento para sacar sus armas. Pronto el lugar se lleno de resplandores por las bendiciones de los sacerdotes, los golpes divinos de los monjes y el fuego sagrado de los cruzados, pero los demonios parecían no fatigarse, simplemente golpeaban sin detenerse.

Athiel sacudió la cabeza sacándose la parálisis por el miedo y busco a su Peco, encontrándolo muerto no muy lejos de ella. Maldiciendo por lo bajo a aquellas criaturas infernales, corrió hasta el, sacó su bolso con pociones y un poco de comida e intentó refugiarse, porque sabía que esta batalla era demasiado grande para ella. Arrastrándose con cuidado llego a la zona donde dormían casi todos los Peco Peco de la caravana, los cuales aunque se notaban asustadísimos no hacían escándalo. Athiel iba a esconderse entre ellos cuando vio como empezaba a llegar una segunda ola de criaturas: Ghouls, decenas de ellos, e iban a paso bastante rápido para tener las piernas medias podridas.

Buscando con la mirada alguien a quien avisar, Athiel avistó a sir Randir peleando solo contra un Caballero y parecía llevar las de perder. Athiel sacó una poción de despertar y una blanca y corrió hacia el caballero mientras oraba para que el monstruo se hiciera más lento.

-¡Ralentizar!- gritó mirando al monstruo que inmediatamente se detuvo y la miro con su cara sin ojos. Athiel no le devolvió la mirada sino que se acercó al Gran Peco y tomó la mano que le tendía sir Randir, subiéndose detrás de él.

-Tenga- le dijo pasándole ambas pociones al cruzado

-Gracias Athiel, me hacían falta- dijo Rendir tomándose ambas de un solo trago

-Agilidad, Bendición- susurró Athiel sujetándose con cuidado a la capa del cruzado

-Sujétate de mi armadura mejor, no vallas a caerte- le dijo sir Randir sin mirarla mientras lanzaba su escudo hacia el Caballero del Abismo y lo recibía de vuelta.

-¡Randir!- se escuchó de repente con la llegada de lady Ziel a ayudar, dando un golpe en la cabeza del monstruo que cayó y se desvaneció lentamente.

-Gracias Ziel-

-Está herida, lady Ziel- dijo Athiel al ver la armadura abollada y en varios lugares sangrante –Déjeme curarla-

-Te lo agradecería, los sacerdotes ya están acabando con los otros, pero los Ghouls se acercan demasiado rápido para lo que son- dijo Ziel mientras sus brazos y torsos brillaban al sanarse sus heridas-

-Los caballero del Abismo también eran mas fuertes de lo normal… algo les pasó- dijo Randir pensativo, esperando a los Ghouls al igual que el resto de la caravana

-Perdonen pero… ¿no que tanto ghouls como esos demonios están encerrados en las ruinas de Glast Helm?- preguntó Athiel cuando termino de lanzar todas las bendiciones que conocía a ambos cruzados

-Asi debería ser… no tengo idea que los habrá liberado- dijo Randir

De pronto, una niebla oscura rodeó a todos los miembros de la caravana, provocando confusión y algunos gritos. Cuando desapareció, varios miembros estaban inconscientes y todos los Ghouls habían desaparecido

-¿Athiel?- preguntó Ziel al ver que no estaba junto a su compañero

-Alla está- dijo Randir al verla tirada en la base de la duna donde se desarrolló la batalla donde rápidamente fue recogida por las hormigas que desaparecieron bajo la tierra –Maldición, se la llevaron a las cavernas-

-¡Randir, aquí estás muchacho! Ya pensé que ese demonios te habían llevado con él- dijo el Cruzado jefe apareciendo –espectacular pelea-

-Gracias señor, pero Athiel me estaba sanando y bendiciendo constantemente- dijo Randir con honestidad

-¿Esa acolita? Bueno… al menos en algo es relativamente útil- dijo con algo de desdén

-Señor, la niebla la dejo inconsciente y fue capturada por las hormigas. Pido permiso para ir a las cavernas de Ant Hell y tratar de rescatarla-

-Randir, esta pelea ya nos debilitó, no puedo permitir que vayas en su busca… si es inteligente logrará salir sola- dijo el cruzdo

-Pero señor, las hermanas Maya no la dejarán salir y Ud lo sabe- replicó Ziel

-Esta bien… pero no podemos esperarte, tendrás que alcanzarnos- dijo el cruzado suspirando –Espero que esa niñita no te haya flechado Randir, sinceramente- susurró dando media vuelta.

El joven cruzado saludo a su superior y partió hacia las cavernas, esperando encontrar a su joven amiga, mientras que su jefe lo veía decepcionado.

Notas: He vuelto! lamento la tardanza, pero entre los exámenes y las fiestas apenas podia pensar en la historia, pero ahora hoy nuevo chap! y espero subir mucho mas seguido

Muchas gracias por todas las visitas y los rewiew, me hacen seguir escribiendo, sigan comentando por favor!


End file.
